Time to makeup for
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Bill goes by the Burrow for a swim in the pond, but finds someone already there...


Bill and Hermione

Words: 1782

The Burrow was empty, or so Bill had thought. He knew that none of his siblings lived at home, and both of his parents now had jobs. His father was still working at the Ministry of Magic and his mother was working at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration professor. But the presence of the house felt off; there was a small bag and a light jacket thrown on the couch, but even they felt familiar. Bill walked through the house, casting a revealing charm. No one was in the house with him. Although he felt a slight confusion at this fact, he walked through the house, and out to the back yard. He came by on his day off originally just to use the pond out back. But it looked as if someone had beat him to it. Relaxing in the pond was Hermione Granger. She was for all intents and purposes, family. He felt the need to protect her but he also took the time to check her out; he was a warm-blooded male after all.

"Hey Bill," Hermione called out, spotting him from her vantage point in the pond. He smiled and headed over to meet her. "Day off?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Thought I'd come have a dip in the pond, but looks like you beat me to it."

"Nonsense, there's room enough for both of us," she said. "And I packed far too much food. So you have to help me eat it."

"I think I could help with that," he said, stripping his short off and walked into the magically warmed water. At this point, Bill got a good look at Hermione. Her hair was down and many shades darker than usual due to the water; her face was devoid of makeup, even though she didn't wear much anyway; she was slightly tan, and he could see small tan-lines from her outdoor research; her bathing suit, if you could call it that, was tiny, and wasn't more than string and triangles; and he noticed that she had her wand in a harness strapped to her right leg. The other prominent feature that such out were all the white and pink and white scars all over her body.

"You look like you've got some interesting stories," Bill said, and pointed out a few scars down her arm.

"You as well," she pointed out.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?"

"Okay, shall I pick one or do you?"

"How about this one?" he pointed to the one on her neck. It was quite small, but it felt like a big deal.

"Ah," Hermione said, running her finger tips briefly over the slightly raised scar. "One of two that day. We were caught by snatchers last year, and they took us to Malfoy Manor. They put the boys down in the basement. Bellatrix decided that since I was a girl, I would be easiest to break. She performed the Cruciatus curse quite a few times, I eventually lost track. But she carved me up a bit. The boys got out and tried to save me, so Bellatrix held a knife to my throat. She pressed a bit too hard."

"Crazy bitch," Bill growled. "Wait! You said she carved you up?" Hermione nodded and held her left forearm up, showing the word 'MUDBLOOD' carved there, the lettering white and faded. "Damn it."

I know what I was called, and still call me. I have a reminder of how much I would like for the world to change."

"Wow," Bill said, feeling more protective than normal. "Um, I guess it's your turn."

"That's a nice looking one on your shoulder there," Hermione said, moving closer to touch it.

"That would be from Tonks actually," Bill chuckled. "Charlie was leaving for Romania and Tonks was pissed that her boyfriend was leaving her. Her and I were friends, so she came ranting to me. Let's just say she ruined my bedroom window with my shoulder, but angry sex was good."

"So Tonks got around you Weasley boys?" she teased. "I think she didn't get to Ron yet."

"Well, I think Remus tamed her a little bit now; with the marriage and baby and all," Bill teased back. "Okay, how about this one?" He traced the right side of her neck all the way down to her left hip. Bill was getting bolder, touching her in placed he had no reason to be touching in the first place; but she shivered at the touch, out of disgust, cold, or whatever, he didn't know.

"Our fifth year, we all went down to the Department of Mysteries. Harry had a vision, just like the one about your Dad," Hermione said. "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I went to 'save' Sirius. I believe it was Dolohov who cursed me. He was silenced at the time, but all I remember is purple flames and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I woke up next day in hospital."

"It was a flamethrower curse; it cuts and burns. It wasn't as effective because it's one of the few curses that you need to speak out loud for full effect, like the Unforgivables," Bill explained, looking down at her.

"Oh," she replied softly. "Well, I think I know about these." She carefully trailed her finger tips downt he three lines of his face. With her touching the scars, it felt so good, almost erotic; completely the opposite of anyone else."

"Hermione," he breathed, his eyes meeting hers. She gave a subtle nod and that all he needed. Bill's hand came up and slid behind her neck, under her hair and tilted her face up to his. He paused for a moment, giving her a chance to back out, but she gave no indication that that's what she wanted. He lowered his lips to hers and it was like a revelation; he should have been kissing her for a while now. They fit perfectly against each other. Bill's other hand snuck down and pulled her lower back closer to him. She began to return the kiss full force, her hands tangling in his still dry hair. With her increased enthusiasm, he moved his hand down to the back of her thighs and pulled her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. Bill ran his hand over her arse and she gasped, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Hermione really wasn't opposed to this, seeing as her tongue was battling his for dominance. She broke the kiss however and began on his jaw.

"Ahh," he groaned as she suckled a particular scar on his jaw. It felt wonderful. He gripped her tighter, bringing it up her flat stomach and up to cup her breast through her bathing suit. She continued kissing her neck, but pushed her chest forward, into his strong hand. Hermione ran her hand down Bill's chest and began to toy with the drawstring of his bottoms. "Tease," he growled.

"You know you like it," she said, her voice taking on a husky quality that sent his blood rushing downward.

"A little too much," he said, sneaking his fingers inside the cloth triangle covering her breast, running his thumb over her pebbled nipple. Her mouth dropped a bit and tried to push closer. Bill smirked and pushed the material as far away as possible before hiking her up so he could replace his thumb with his mouth. She let out a loud keen and ran her nails over his scalp. He ran his teeth over her and her whole body shuddered. He let his tongue work her for a few more moments before traveling back up to kiss her. She responded whole heartedly, her hands traveling down to delve beneath his waist band. He let out a garbled moan as she gripped his length, squeezing lightly before running her hand up and down, twisting slightly as she got to the tip. His one hand tightened on her backside as she kept up her hand movements.

"Wait," he said, breathing harshly as he broke the kiss. "This is going to be over before it starts if you keep that up."

"Been a while?" she teased, nipping at his earlobe.

"Hush you," he replied, carrying them to more shallow water. "Just making sure you're okay with all this." She grabbed his hand and pushed it under the flimsy bottoms she was wearing and he felt a wetness that wasn't because they were in a pond.

"That answer your question?" she panted, his fingers moving back and for the before surging up into her, causing her to choke out a gasp. Her hands left his body – for which he groaned – and went to quickly undo the two ties that held together her bathing suit top. Once her top was completely bare, Bill went into overdrive. He rid them of both their bottoms and cast the contraception charm before you could say 'Hermione'

"Please," she whined. Bill smirked at her but didn't delay any longer. He thrust up into her, pulling her down on to him at the same time, bottoming out immediately. Hermione threw her bead back and let out a loud moan. He couldn't believe it took him this long for them to do this, it was fantastic. Because Bill was staying still too long, Hermione took things into her own hands. She shifted her weight forward and back a few times, getting used to the feel of him before pulling nearly all the way off. When she fell back down, Bill moaned out his pleasure and gripped her hips lightly enough to probably leave bruises in a few hours. He helped her move up and down over his length, grinding down on him every once in a while. At the rate they were going, this wouldn't last too long. They gained momentum as they reached their peak; Hermione was making probably the most brilliant sounds, or at least in Bill's opinion. She wasn't quiet but not overly loud and obnoxious. With one final thrust up and pulled her down and she clamped down on him; her whole body went rigid. This cause Bill to crash over, pulsing into her. A few moments later, they fell boneless against the edge of the pond. Panting heavily, he pulled her forward and put a kiss on her forehead.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Hermione mumbled against his neck. He chuckled and she could feel the vibration in his chest.

"Well, my dear, I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling we have quite a lot to make up for," he replied.

"Oh really?" Hermione quirked.

9-24-11


End file.
